mainefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cans48
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Saco page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 07:17, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Re: Adoption request I know you are in the process of adopting this wiki. And what do you mean with "input"? -- 08:30, September 3, 2016 (UTC) I mean like, would you support or something. I don't know, I am not really familiar with the adoption request ways. --❧Cans48❦(talk) 17:03, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Oh, now I get it...! Anyway, I fully support your move. (And no, I don't live in Maine, but I thought I'd contribute here.) 19:38, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! And that's aight. But I do live in Maine (which i think is pretty cool). --❧Cans48❦(talk) 19:40, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that fits. :P 19:45, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Hi You should be a bureaucrat here, you know that? --TrevorOntario719 (talk) 21:42, September 7, 2016 (UTC) That's very nice coming from you. : ). --❧Cans48❦(talk) 21:47, September 7, 2016 (UTC) hi --[[User:Cans48| ☧ Réjouissez-vous et soyez heureux, car le Messie est né! ☧ (Cans48)]](talk)Brigadier 18:26, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community’'s look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 06:16, September 13, 2016 (UTC)